Lost and Found
Lost and Found is the 2nd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Baby Blue-bird (debut) *Scarecrow (debut) *Ants (debut) Summary Dora and Boots find a lost baby blue bird. Recap One day playing hide-and-seek, Dora and Boots are outside and crying behind the bushes they find Baby Blue Bird who is lost from her family, She is cold and wet. Dora gets a towel out of her Backpack and wraps Baby Blue-bird in it. Baby Blue-bird wants to be back home. Dora tries asking Baby Blue-bird in English where she lives. And to the Baby Blue-bird's response, she said ¿que?. Dora realized that Baby Blue-bird speaks Spanish. Dora asks again in Spanish. Baby Blue-bird responds "arbol". Dora translates the Spanish words into English. Baby Blue-bird said "arbol" for "tree". She said pequeño meaning that the tree she lives in is little. Baby Blue-bird then says "azul" for the color "blue". Dora & Boots study the descriptive words given by Baby Blue-bird and realized that baby Blue-bird lives in the little blue tree. Dora & Boots didn't know how to get to the little blue tree. So, they ask Map. Map tells them that they have to go past the bananas, through the cornfield and they'll have Baby Blue-bird home soon at the little blue tree. On the way, Boots gets hungry. Dora and Baby Blue-bird were hungry too. They get to the banana trees. Boots decided that he can climb up and get some bananas from a banana tree. Boots had to figure out how many bananas to get. They needed one for Baby Blue-bird, one for Dora and one for Boots. They counted and needed 3 bananas. Boots scampers up the banana trees and then picks off 3 bananas individually. Boots takes the bananas down and hands them to Dora and Baby Blue-bird. Dora gets down low so Baby Blue-bird can munch on the banana. They thought their banana snack was delicioso which was Spanish for delicious. Then, Swiper tries to swipe the bananas. Dora & Boots stop Swiper but as Dora & Boots tried to stop Swiper, Baby Blue-bird runs away. Dora & Boots stop Swiper and he runs away. After that, Dora & Boots didn't see Baby Blue-bird. Dora calls out by saying: "Baby bird, pajarito". Dora asks the viewer where Baby Blue-bird went. The viewer tells Dora that Baby Blue-bird ran away to the right. Boots calls out in English while Dora calls out in Spanish. Boots went, "Baby bird" while Dora went "pajarito". Boots went "Where are you?" and Dora went "¿Donde estás?". Dora thought this was awful. They have to find Baby Blue-bird. Dora & Boots stopped and had a thought. They had to figure out how they found Baby Blue-bird. When Dora & Boots saw Baby Blue-bird, she went peep-peep-peep. Dora thought that if they listen and are very quiet, they'll hear her go peep-peep-peep again. Dora & Boots listened carefully. They heard a buzz-buzz sound, a cricket-cricket sound, a ribbit-ribbit, sound and then a peep-peep-peep sound. Boots checks behind the bush and a bee was behind it. The viewer tells Dora & Boots that Baby Blue-bird was in the flowers. As Dora & Boots peeked into the flowers, Baby Blue-bird started crying. Dora knew that the fox must have scared her. Boots had an idea on how to cheer up Baby blue-bird. Boots jumped up and down and tickles his sides. When Baby Blue-bird saw it, she stops crying and starts laughing. Baby Blue-bird was cheered up and Dora, Boots & Baby Blue-bird turn to leave. Now, Dora, Boots and Baby Blue-bird go to the cornfield. Mr. Scarecrow was near. He went "Boo!" to Baby Blue-bird and starts crying again. Mr. Scarecrow was sorry but his job was to scare birds. Mr. Scarecrow cries too. Dora tells Mr. Scarecrow not to cry and must think of a way to cheer up Baby Blue-bird. Boots does his monkey dance again. Dora thought that was a good idea. Boots' monkey dance cheered up Baby Blue-bird before. Dora thought that if she and the viewer does the monkey dance, they'll cheer up Baby Blue-bird. Dora tickles her sides and gets the viewer to tickle their sides. Now, Dora jumps up and down and the viewer did the same. Dora the viewer tickled their sides and jumped up and down. Baby Blue-bird was happy again. Mr. Scarecrow was sorry that he scared her. Mr. Scarecrow thought Dora, Boots and Baby Blue-bird were going to go through the cornfield. The corn was tall and they didn't want to get lost. Mr. Scarecrow says they should follow the blue stones so they don't get lost. Mr. Scarecrow warns them that they should not take the path with the red stones because it has the mean red ants. Dora, Baby Blue-bird and Boots take Mr. Scarecrow's advice to follow the path with the blue stones to find their way through the cornfield. Baby Blue-bird runs off alone. Dora yells out "espera". Baby Blue-bird hops onto a couple of blue stones. Suddenly, the mean red ants came. Boots thought what would happen if Baby Blue-bird runs into the mean red ants. Dora says that they have to tell Baby Blue-bird to take the blue stones. Since Baby Blue-bird speaks Spanish, they have to tell her Azul. The viewer helps Baby Blue-bird out by saying Azul in a multiple number of times. The viewer had to speak loud enough for Baby Blue-bird to respond. Baby Blue-bird says Azul after hopping onto the blue stones. More red ants came on a different path. The viewer kept telling Baby Blue-bird "Azul". In no time, Baby Blue-bird makes it through the cornfield. Dora & Boots make it through the cornfield themselves. They were proud of Baby Blue-bird for being so brave. All of a sudden, Baby Blue-bird runs off again because she wanted to give a flower to her mommy. Suddenly, Swiper was nearby. Baby Blue-bird saw Swiper and started running. Swiper chased after Baby Blue-bird. Swiper was planning on swiping on the flower. Dora & Boots told Swiper "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Baby Blue-bird stops running, turns around, faces her fear against Swiper and said bravely, "Swiper no Swiping" 3 times. Swiper runs away. Dora & Boots were proud of Baby Blue-bird for being so brave. Dora & Boots were getting close to taking Baby Blue-bird home. They just have to go to the little blue tree. In no time, Baby Blue-bird was brought home to her mommy. Baby Blue-bird gives her mommy the flower as a gift. Mommy Blue-bird thanks Dora & Boots for bringing Baby Blue-bird home. And that's how Dora & Boots found Baby Blue-bird and brought her home to the little blue tree. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Baby Blue-bird. *This is the first episode where Dora and Boots stopped Swiper twice. *Even though Baby Blue-bird got scared of Swiper once, she ended up facing her fear and stopped him all by herself. *This is the 2nd and last episode where the theme music plays before the closing credits start. *First episode where Dora and Boots say out the places they need to go slowly, rather than at warp speed. It was put to permenent use on later episodes. *The Fiesta Trio don't play their fanfare after Dora, Boots & Baby Blue-Bird finish going past the bananas and the corn field. *This is the 4th of 4 episodes to first premiere on DVD. *This is the 2nd episode of the show. Character Find Tico Benny Isa feeding baby blue bird.png checking where to go next.png finding baby blue bird.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000